The Will of a Weasley
by Holly Chase
Summary: This is my version of Fred's final letters to his family. Being edited.
1. Chapter 1

For Mum, Dad, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Georgie.

For all my family and friends, I'm so sorry. For if you are reading this then I am already dead. I just wrote this note to all of you to say I love you so much, and I'm sorry that I was taken from all of you so soon. I hope that you will all move on, and love everyone, and make the world the place I used to dream of living in.

With ever so much love,

Fred.

For George a little note; I love you.


	2. William Weasley

To William Weasley, I leave ten per cent of my half of the WWW. I also leave him the box of jokes under my bed; I hope you can put them to good use.

To Fleur Weasley, I leave the never-ending rose candle that I had wrapped up for your birthday, George knows where it is.

To Bill,

You are the best elder brother ever.

You're half cool as pumpkin juice, half as uptight as Percy, but I still love you.

I think about the times you stuck up for us whenever we did something wrong (which was a lot of the time) and then told us off so sternly that we would promise we would never do it again (that didn't work out so well, oops). I'm sorry for the time I broke your favourite broom (yes it was me) and for the time I destroyed all your books (or was that George?).I hope you can forgive me now I'm dead.

Do you ever think about the time you found George and I carefully placing booby traps and dungbombs in Percy's room. I sure do. We were terrified that you would call Mum. Instead you surprised us by picking up some fanged-frisbees and began hanging them from the door.

You were always doing that, surprising us I mean, not hanging up fanged-frisbees.

Anyway, I love you very much,

Thanks for being there for us,

Fred.

Xxx

To Fleur,

You're the best sister-in-law any man could ask for.

Love

Fred.

xx


	3. Charlie Weasley

To Charlie Weasley, I leave ten per cent of my share of WWW and my burn-soother ointment me and George had been making.

To Charlie,

I love you, I realise that I have never said this to your face so I'll tell you now again. I love you.

Thank you for never giving up on me and George, thanks for supporting us in discovering our dreams and thanks for standing up for us, you've been a great brother. (Wow, that sounds sappy don't it!)

I'm sorry for all the times George and I got you into trouble (or not.) I know we aren't the easiest people to be around full time, but you've done a pretty good job.

Please don't beat yourself up about this, if I die, I want to die fighting.

I recall a time where you took one arm of mine and one of George's and said to us so sternly, we nearly laughed. That we were amazing people and that we would always do the right thing and never turn our backs to the light. You said this three days before you left for Romania. That became one of the codes that we would live by (that, 'I solemnly swear that I am up to no good' and 'there is never too much laughter in the world).

I never broke that promise and neither did George.

So much love,

Fred

xxx


	4. Percy Weasley

To Percy Weasley, I leave ten per cent of my half of WWW and my beaters bat, I realise now that we never did invite him to play with us.

To Percy,

If you are reading this, thanks for coming back and YOU ARE AN IDIOT! A BLOODY IDIOT!

Sorry those had to be the first words I wrote, but I needed to get them out. Now, thank you for coming back.

You're probably reading this thinking, how did he know? The answer, you're a Weasley and not just any Weasley, Percy Weasley, big brother to Fred, George, Ron and Ginny Weasly, sibling to Bill and Charlie Weasley and son of Molly and Arthur Weasley. You can't have all of that and still not come back. So thank you.

(What follows is a huge lie) I'm very sorry for all the pranks George and I pulled on you, sorry for all the times we teased and left you out. (Well, I am sorry for the last one actually…)

I really hope you come into our shop once.

Don't blame yourself, it won't be your fault.

Love,

Fred

xxx


	5. Molly Weasley

To Molly Weasley, I leave my collection of fake wands (you know you love them) and my Weasley sweaters and jumpers. Also half my money in my vault in Gringotts.

Dear Mum,

I've never said this to your face, so it's high time I did. I LOVE YOU SO, SO MUCH!

I'm sorry for all the times we let you down, we just never wanted to do what you expected of us.

I'm sorry for all the times I've used products and magic against you, we just wanted you to appreciate what _we,_ as Fred and George Weasley, did.

I'm sorry for all the times we fooled you, well me and George sometimes got mixed up ourselves, but not anymore…

And I'm sorry for all the times we never said sorry. (Yeah, sorry about that)

I know that it's really a little late to be saying all this, but better late than never. Please look after George for me, it would kill me (again) if he died. And sorry about our inappropriate sense of humor, you know the death jokes and the holy ones.

Never forget me, your loving,

Fred.

xxx


	6. Arthur Weasley

To Arthur Weasley, I leave half of the money in my Gringotts vault and all my muggle items, with the exception of my radio and CD's.

To Dad,

Thanks for (usually) standing up for us and never (usually) telling Mum. I never did tell you how grateful we were for that. I'm sorry for breaking your torch, (yeah, long story) and I'm truly thankful that there were more important things to you than marks. (We would have been kicked out of the house otherwise!)

Please take care of Mum and George, and know that I will wait for you all to join me patiently (now there's a word I never thought I would say about me!) so no need to make any rash decisions about joining me too quickly.

Don't beat yourself up, I love you,

Fred.

xxx


	7. Harry and Hermione

To Harry and Hermione,

If you are not with Ginny and Ron (in that order) by the time you are reading this letter, I will come back to haunt you! (Just kidding, imagine being around all that food and never eating! Torture!)

I love you both like brother and sister already, so don't beat yourselves up!

Love,

Fred.

xxx


	8. Ronald Weasley

To Ronald Weasley, I leave ten per cent of my share of WWW and the broom servicing kit I got and never had time to open. (Also, though I doubt if he'll want it, my broom.)

To Ron,

We had some good times, didn't we. George and I making up awful things about Hogwarts and you believing them, us giving you exploding objects and that acid pop! Have you still got the red mark? I suppose we should be sorry but I'm not really, put it this way; if you hadn't had early training in life then how would you have kept up with Harry?

Do you remember (I doubt it, you were only three) when George and I used to disappear off somewhere and you could never find us. You used to get so frustrated, because we wouldn't tell you where we went. (I'm still not going to it's OUR place!) Then one day, our defences were down and you followed us, at some point we realised this and took a detour around the broom shed. After a while you got bored of us singing along with our favourite songs on the radio, and we had just turned it off, because the song that had come on was so sad, and we didn't like to listen to it. So you came out and insisted that we show you our hide-out. When we refused to show you, you broke my broom. I was so mad, I saw red and I knew that George did too. I'm sorry that I then turned your teddy into a spider, it was accidental (well, that and I was trying to make it turn into a dragon).

I love loads,

Fred.

xxx


	9. Ginny Weasley

To Ginny Weasley, I leave the amber necklace that I had made to celebrate her surviving another year, ten per cent of my half of WWW and the collection of stories about me and George that we used to read to you when we were home for the holidays.

To Gin,

You're the best little sis ever, you know.

I'm so sorry I had to say goodbye to you so young. There was so much more that we could have done, with our superior knowledge on pranking and your way of wrapping everyone and anyone around your little finger, we would have been unstoppable.

George and I decided that you would be great to have on our team a long time ago, you would remember as you were very young, can't recall the exact days. We were setting up traps in the kitchen, and you were in your cot. You were watching us, but we didn't think anything of it. Then suddenly, after seconds of deep concentration, you floated out of your cot and landed infront of us. We were reduced to disbelieving kids, not master pranksters, you then proceeded to cover yourself in paint and crack several stink-pellets, before we even realised what you were doing. After that, we had finished being amazed and were about to start to clean you up when you let out the most enormous scream, we scarpered. We came back in expecting to see Mum looking annoyed at you. Instead she was looking angrily at us. "What?" We asked, she pointed at the ground and there written on the floor, were the words, 'IT WAS THE TWINS' all in capitals, of course our innocent looks didn't work after that. We were punished, you got off scot free and we decided that you would one day join our team.

Sorry that day never came to pass,

So much love,

Fred.

xxx


	10. Georgie

To George Weasley, I leave my wand, an exact replica of his to show that we are truly two halves of a whole, also, my journal, radio and CD's, to remind him of happier times.

To Georgie,

I'm sorry, I'm sorry for all the promises I have broken by dying. I don't really know what to say, my hand is shaking as I write this, for I cannot begin to think how I could ever say goodbye to you.

The water stains on the parchment are water droplets, not tears by the way. I'm looking at you sleep in the bed across the room from mine, you're curled up, your head bandaged. I remember earlier that evening, when we split up, disaster. I knew something was wrong, one minute I was fine, cursing a couple of Death Eaters and suddenly, WHAM! I was on fire, or at least my soul was. At first I thought it was some type of spell, but in my gut I knew that something had happened to you. It's always been like that. We could always feel each other's pain. That was why, I guess, we liked to be in the Hospital Wing at the same time. It got very hard to hide at Hogwarts, that and the fact we knew what the other was thinking. That meant sometimes we had to act very thick. Every now and again we would slip, but not often enough for anyone to notice.

Do you remember when we got our wands, only one wand worked for both of us, so they had to make another exactly the same, just shows how close we really are.

Remember our hidden place? The one by the stream under the bush? We used to listen to muggle music there, and we used to sing along to our favourites. Do you recall that we always turned off on the sad songs, because they weren't well, us?

Remember our favourites? I'm humming them now. It's strange to hear such happy songs in this run down old place.

Friend Like That;

I like it simple and  
I'm not a Superman  
I never said that I was more than that  
I'm not a wanna be  
I'm who I want to be  
And I intend to be  
How you created me

I... I need somebody on the inside  
I... I want somebody who can set me free  
I'm not The only one who feels like this  
I've got a few others around me  
Hey

Hey let me hear you say  
Make some noise if you feel this way  
Hey if you've got a friend like that  
Hey let's scream and shout  
If you know what I'm talking about  
Anybody got a friend like that

I once was little and  
I always had a plan  
You thought my friendliness  
Was just an act (hey)  
I'll be your friend indeed  
And you can count on me  
And I can guarantee  
Your friend I'll always be

I... I need somebody on the inside  
I... I want somebody who can set me free  
I'm not The only one who feels like this  
I've got a few others around me  
Hey

Hey let me hear you say  
Make some noise if you feel this way  
Hey if you've got a friend like that  
Hey let's scream and shout  
If you know what I'm talking about  
Anybody got a friend like that

Does anyone out there feel alone?  
Can anyone hear me (woh, woh)?  
Down and out your heart is cold  
It's never easy (woh, woh)  
But if you believe that there is hope  
Then sing it with me

I... I need somebody on the inside  
I... I want somebody who can set me free  
I'm not The only one who feels like this  
I've got a few others around me  
Hey

Hey let me hear you say  
Make some noise if you feel this way  
Hey if you've got a friend like that  
Hey let's scream and shout  
If you know what I'm talking about  
Anybody got a friend like that

Hey let me hear you say  
Make some noise if you feel this way  
Hey if you've got a friend like that  
Hey let's scream and shout  
If you know what I'm talking about  
Anybody got a friend like that

I Feel so Close to You Right Now;

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

I feel so close to you right now  
It's a force field  
I wear my heart upon my sleeve, like a big deal  
Your love bows down, I mean surround me like a waterfall  
And there's no stopping us right now  
I feel so close to you right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

And there's no stopping us right now

I feel so close to you right now...

Born to Be Wild;

Get your motor runnin'  
Head out on the highway  
Lookin' for adventure  
And whatever comes our way  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

I like smoke and lightning  
Heavy metal thunder  
Racin' with the wind  
And the feelin' that I'm under  
Yeah Darlin' go make it happen  
Take the world in a love embrace  
Fire all of your guns at once  
And explode into space

Like a true nature's child  
We were born, born to be wild  
We can climb so high  
I never wanna die

Born to be wild  
Born to be wild

Original Pranksters;

Until the break of dawn  
Life life  
Cannot go by the letter  
Time time  
Prozac can make it better  
Noise noise  
Any kind will do  
Can you feel it slip away  
When it's all on you

Crime crime  
Rockin' like Janet Reno  
Time time  
Eighteen and life in Chino  
Freud Freud  
All along it's true  
Well you'll see there comes a day  
Catches up to you

Knock down the walls, it's alive in you  
Knock down the place, you're alone it's true  
Knock down the world, it's alive in you  
You gotta keep your head up through it all  
You're gonna  
Bust out on it - original prankster  
Break out yeah - original yeah

Bust out on it - original prankster  
You never stop now, stop now  
That's what the main man say

You know it smells like it  
Goddamn  
Tag team the double header  
Son of Sam  
Fire always makes it better  
Navigate  
With style and aplomb  
Cause wherever you're at  
That's the tip you's on

Lies, lies  
Says he's down in the Bahamas  
Tries tries  
Bangin' little hoochie mamas  
No way  
None of this is true  
Well he'll see there comes a day  
When the joke's on you yeah

Dime dime  
So good to see ya  
Nine nine  
Don't want to be ya  
Crime crime  
Fine sensimilla

I just wanted to write these out one last time.

They were just a few of our favourites. I want them played at my funeral.

Do you remember when we were sorted, our conversations to the hat. They were funny. Well, maybe not for the hat…

Remember our first night in the Dorm? I do. I'll never forget it.

"George?"

"Yeah?"

"I can't sleep."

"Neither can I."

"What if… what if people don't like us?"

"We have each other."

"What if we can't do the magic?"

"We'll get kicked out together."

"What if we get put in detention without each other?"

"Then we'll make sure we end up in detention together."

"What if someone tries to separate us?" You rolled over and stared me in the eyes.

"We can't be separated, we have to be together." I nodded, it was true.

"But, what if they don't think so?"

"Then we're going to have to make them." I swung my arm out and squeezed your arm.

"We can never be taken away from each other."

"That's what I've been saying." You nodded. I sighed, rolled over and fell asleep.

If you are reading this, then I am glad that I am dead and not you, you are the stronger twin. I would not have been able to carry on without you. You have a chance. Please use it.

I love you more that life, more than my own or anyone elses, I am so privileged to have been your twin,

So much love,

Fred.

xxxxxxxx


	11. Freddie

To Freddie,

I'm going to kill you!

No! I love you so much. But those letters, everyone cried! Fleur and Mum are still sobbing. Everyone else seems to be shock.

Too right, you broke a load of promises, 'We'll never be separated!' Yeah right!

Percy has had to have a calming draft and Charlie hasn't moved for half an hour. Ron, Harry, Hermione and Ginny have all gone upstairs and Dad is twiddling a 'rubber duck', and you know he only does that when he doesn't know what else to do. And I'm here, writing a letter my recently deceased twin.

You shouldn't have ever had to say goodbye to me, ever! And whatever you say about water droplets. I knew something was wrong when you died. It wasn't like what you felt, I just felt nothing. Completely empty.

I can hear the four upstairs crying. At the moment, I think that our back garden is going to become a place where we take our anger out. For example, on the plants.

Of course I recall when we got our wands, it was back when Voldemort was a scary story and our biggest fear was not being put in the same house.

Our hiding place, and the music. I will never go there again, to many reminders. I can't talk, or look in the mirror or move or think straight. All I can think is that you're going to jump out from behind of the sofa and shout 'SURPRISE!' But you never do. I can't listen to our songs anymore. But I do listen to some ones that I think you'll remember well. Do you?

My Immortal;

I'm so tired of being here  
Suppressed by all my childish fears  
And if you have to leave  
I wish that you would just leave  
'Cause your presence still lingers here  
And it won't leave me alone

These wounds won't seem to heal  
This pain is just too real  
There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
And I held your hand through all of these years  
But you still have  
All of me

You used to captivate me  
By your resonating life  
Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind  
Your face it haunts  
My once pleasant dreams  
Your voice it chased away  
All the sanity in me

I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
But though you're still with me  
I've been alone all along

Hazel eyes;

Seems like just yesterday, you were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall, I used to be so strong  
Arm in arm and hands held tight, everything it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothing could go wrong

Now I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just ripped out my soul  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

I told you everything, opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright, for once in my life  
Now all that's left of me is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside

Cause I can't breathe, no I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just ripped out my soul  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Swallow me, then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you, it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside anymore  
Anymore

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just ripped out my soul  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces, can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just ripped out my soul  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Gone Too Soon;

Hey there now  
Where'd you go  
You left me here so unexpected  
You changed my life  
I hope you know  
Cause now I'm lost  
So unprotected

In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

You were always there  
And like shining light  
On my darkest days  
You were there to guide me

Oh I miss you now  
I wish you could see  
Just how much your memory  
Will always mean to me  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/s/simple_plan/gone_too_ ]  
In a blink of an eye  
I never got to say goodbye

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

Shine on! shine on!  
To a better place  
Shine on! shine on!  
Will never be the same

Like a shooting star  
Flyin' across the room  
So fast so far  
You were gone too soon  
You're part of me  
And I'll never be  
The same here without you  
You were gone too soon

Shine on! shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! shine on!  
You were gone too soon  
Shine on! shine on!  
You were gone too soon

Life would suck without you;

Guess this means you're sorry  
You're standing at my door  
Guess this means you take back  
What you said before  
Like how much you wanted  
Anyone but me  
Said you'd never come back  
But here you are again  
Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you  
Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye  
Maybe I was wrong for tryin' to pick a fight  
I know that I've got issues  
But you're pretty messed up too  
Anyway, I found out I'm nothing without you  
Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you  
Being with you is so dysfunctional  
I really shouldn't miss you, but I can't let go  
Oh yeah  
Cuz we belong together now  
Forever united here somehow  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly  
My life would suck without you

I know you would hate me if you could read this.

Yes I remember everything. Every moment of our lives. And I miss you so much. I love you loads.

It was such an honour to be your twin these twenty years.

Loving you so much,

Georgie.

RIP Freddie.


End file.
